Bupropion hydrochloride is a well known antidepressant sold in instant release tablet form under the brand name WELLBUTRIN.RTM. by Burroughs Wellcome Co. in the United States. Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,706 and 3,885,046 and 1993 Physicians Desk Reference.
While the instant release tablets currently sold are quite suitable and degradation of bupropion hydrochloride is successfully prevented, the method of manufacturing same is less then desirable based on cost as well as process conditions.
The present invention describes a method to prevent (inhibit) the degradation of bupropion hydrochloride, using stabilizer ingredients, thus allowing the preparation of instant and sustained release tablets and capsules which from a cost of manufacture and processing condition standpoint are much improved over that achievable in the past.